utopistfandomcom-20200213-history
Themos Regus
Themos Regus, '''chief investigator of the Dystopian authorities was a lieutenant of the supreme gladiator, Legionnaire (Santes). He was ranked #26 in the gladiators during the reign of Santes in the Ten Devils. His nickname and also gladiator codename is '''Black Rage. After being resurrected to continue his previous duty, he is #8 in the Ten Masters, as selected by Duke of Dystopia. History It has been shown that Micoda fought alongside Black Rage in the Stardust Rim. He and Micoda seemed to work under Grex, "the Scarlet Fist". Themos has at some point become a lieutenant of Legionnaire and the chief investigator of Dystopia. In the present he met Micoda during a high-level tournament investigating the sudden terrorist attack which sought to plant a forbidden arts user, "Gargantuan", against Micoda. The last round of the tournament pitted Themos against Micoda. Themos honestly admits it is for the sake of not having Micoda win the prize, a fragment of his memory, but Micoda sees Themos as only an enemy and unleashes the forbidden art of Soulfire to win at any cost. When Micoda is about to erase Themos from existence, Marudeux, the Ancient of Nothingness intervenes with space-time manipulation and reflects the attack to merely graze Themos. Yet the forbidden art forces Themos to go through immense pain and causes his chakras to destabilize, killing him. Due to Marudeux's intervention, Micoda's art was not identified as Soulfire and he is not punished for using forbidden arts. Because of killing his lieutenant, Legionnaire was angered and he used his influence to challenge Micoda into a battle for the rank of #1. Resurrection and the influence of Khalmotep Micoda was gaining notoriety and gained new allies, not the least of which was Santes. However, they chose to face one of the most powerful adversaries, Shadowguide, and were annihilated. Following Santes and others being massacred, there was an outrage that the Infinite Legion wanted to contain. After all, it was politically very frightening for one of the Seven Lords to follow the cause of a revolutionary like Micoda the Doombringer. In order to stop this, the Legion's highest authority, The Trinity, decided for Duke of Dystopia to be resurrected and installed to the Lord's position in Dystopia, in order to disconnect Dystopia from the followers of Micoda. The Trinity also felt that Themos Regus was a valuable asset as a chief investigator, therefore deciding to resurrect and re-instate him. He picked Nico Angalvar, a spy, and Jonas Recton, a chemist, to act as his two lieutenants. However, Themos was not entirely happy with the arrangement. Duke of Dystopia and Mazev seemed very suspicious to him, and he managed to gain intel from Casper LeMarr that the two of them were in actuality new forms of Ascalante and Hedgeton, respectively. He was also distraught by the appearance of his former comrade and Infinite Legion officer Grex, whom he knew to harbor their former nemesis Alypos within him with possibly no way of ever regaining his original self. He served two weeks out of duty, but something truly unexpected happened. He suddenly fell under the influence of the goddess of death, Khalmotep. What it meant was that he was induced with amnesia, only relying on his journal and the memories of the others similarly influenced by the goddess. A ghastly messenger appeared to tell him to summon Grex to Dystopia in order to kill him. His change was noticed by Supreme Gladiator Arritz, who tried to interrogate him but was stopped by Nemith, an assassin in the Ten Masters who seemed to opt to protect his secret by telling Arritz that it was the real Themos and not an imposter. In order to find the truth behind the events, Themos traveled to meet the ones who appeared to know the most: The Trinity, leaders of Infinite Legion protected by what appeared to be an impenetrable maze behind Dystopia. However, the memories of Grex (who had been influenced by Khalmotep) allowed Themos to swiftly proceed into the middle of the maze to face them. He discovered that The Trinity were controlling the mights of Light, Darkness and War. He told them that Grex was plotting to rebel. When they asked for what Grex's weakness would be, Themos answered 'arrogance', leading Bronze of the Trinity to unmask himself as former Peacemaker of Rah Jemor, Tyrhos. He unleashed his power, preparing to leave presumably to stop Grex. In the moment of Tyrhos's leave, Themos collapsed. It is unknown why. Combat ability Themos has three excellent qualities: *elemental mastery, which allows him to wield many elements at the same time *summoning, at which he truly excels, since he can execute summoning techniques at extreme speed and control multiple summoned entities simultaneously. Unfortunately he has forgotten how to summon anything after his amnesia. *endurance, which he has gained from countless battles His class is Swift Striker, a class focused on fast close-range combat. Category:Characters